Blog użytkownika:Annabeth798/Córka Dnia... lub Nocy - Rozdział 3 ,,Pomarańczowi są gościnni"
Hej :D Rozdział miał się pojawić wcześniej, ale miałam drobne zmiany w fabule... Cóż, niektóre wątki zostały zmienione, niż miały być na początku ;) ,,Usłyszałam nad sobą głosy. -Co się stało? -Mój rydwan! Malowałem go całą sobotę, a teraz nadaje się na śmietnik! -Nie przejmuj się rydwanem, mamy ważniejsze sprawy na głowie! -Co to za dziewczyna? Czy Patrick...? -Ona żyje? Czułam jak ciepłe palce dotykają mojej szyi. -Tak. I jest przytomna. Po tych słowach zemdlałam. Gdy otworzyłam oczy, znajdowałam się w białym pomieszczeniu. A na krześle obok mojego łóżka siedziała jakaś naburmuszona brunetka. -Obudziłaś się – rzekła smutnym, melancholijnych tonem. -Gdzie ja jestem? - wymamrotałam. - Co... co się stało? Pamiętam atak tych kurczaków i... -To były harpie. Bardzo wściekłe. Też tutaj takie mamy, tylko że nasze gotują, sprzątają i robią inne, tym podobne czynności. -A... gdzie jest... Patrick? On wyzdrowieje? - zapytałam z nadzieją. Przez twarz tej dziewczyny przemknął cień. -On... - cokolwiek chciała powiedzieć, zamilkła – on jest kwiatkiem. -Słucham? -Dobra, mówię wprost: Patrick nie żyje. Jego dusza zamieszkała w kwiecie tulipana. -Nie rozumiem... Jak to... Czy...? -Czy ,,został rozszarpany i znaleziono tylko jego zakrwawione szczątki, które po chwili zmieniły się w roślinę, zanim zdążyliśmy podać mu ambrozję”? Jeśli o to chciałaś spytać, to tak. Dokładnie tak. Poczułam się, jakby lodowa dłoń zacisnęła mi się na sercu. -Nieee... To nie możliwe... On... Przecież... - głos mi się załamał. To. Nie. Może. Być. Prawdą. Patrick umarł? Zaraz po tym, jak ledwo doprowadził mnie do obozu? To było jego ostanie zadanie? Końcowy cel życia? A ostatnią osobą, która widziała go uśmiechniętego i sarkastycznego, normalnego, żywego... byłam ja. Potrząsnęłam głową. Nie można się obwiniać. Przecież nie prosiłam o to, by ryzykował dla mnie wszystko! Nie pragnęłam znaleźć się na tym cholernym rydwanie! Jednak to zapewnienie nie pomogło. On umarł przeze mnie, mogłam nie puszczać tego miecza, może zdołałabym szybciej zabić te harpie i... jakoś go ocalić? Nagle, z podwójną brutalnością uświadomiłam sobie, że go polubiłam. Przez tą chwilę. Był... Tak jakby... Został moim przyjacielem? Czy to w ogóle możliwe? ,,Nie” powiedziałam sobie szybko w myślach ,,On miał własnych znajomych, rodzinę, był szczęśliwy, ty byłaś dla niego tylko wredna... Nie znosił Cię... A niestety było mu dane, byś była ostatnią osobą, jaką ujrzały jego oczy, zanim stały się pusto i tak bardzo... martwe.” Rozpłakałam się. Dziewczynie chyba przez chwilę zrobiło się mnie żal. -Wiem o czym myślisz. To nie twoja wina. Takie miał zadanie. Musiał je wypełnić. Nie myśl o tym. On nadal żyje. Tyle że... jako roślina. Ale nie umarł dosłownie. Jest szczęśliwy, na pewno. A ty... mówiłaś, jak się nazywasz? -Nie – mruknęłam, jednak wciąż myślałam o satyrze. - Jestem A... Nie mogłam wypowiedzieć tego słowa. Głos ugrzązł mi w gardle. Cień wspomnienia. Patrick, zakrwawiony... Jego łzy... A wystarczyło po prostu uderzyć... I będzie po wszystkim... „Aimo, nie!”. Patirck! O Boże. O Boże! Co ja... To nie... Unosiłam miecz, mogłam go zabić... Nie zrobiłam tego... Dlaczego? Bo ja... Nie jestem Aimą. Tak, tak! To były słowa satyra! ,,Nie bądź więcej Aimą, proszę, błagam, nie rozumiesz...”. A potem się rozbiliśmy. Przypomniałam sobie słowa Imery... Kazała mi być dobra. Będę. Posłucham jej. Nie mogę nosić tego plugawego imienia. -Jestem Amy. - powiedziałam spokojnie. - A ty? -Molly. Słuchaj, zaraz będziesz musiała... Po tych słowach chyba ponownie straciłam przytomność, bo gdy ponownie otworzyłam oczy, siedziałam w wygodnym fotelu na jakieś werandzie. Ale nie to było najdziwniejsze. Przede mną roztaczał się niemożliwy obraz. Boisko do siatkówki, na którym grały dzieciaki w różnym wieku, dwadzieścia kolorowych domków, z czego jeden był całkowicie czarny, drugi wyglądał jak żywa tęcza, inny z kolei był cały złoty, a ten, który stał naprzeciw lśnił niczym księżyc, na srebrno. Było to tak niewiarygodne, że odwróciłam wzrok. Napotkałam spojrzeniem skałę, z której spływała lawa, ogromny las, arenę, jezioro po którym pływały kajaki, stajnie, z której wychodziły te skrzydlate konie... to wszystko było wprost niemożliwe. A na dodatek dookoła biegała młodzież i wszyscy mieli na sobie pomarańczowe koszulki -Siemka. Jestem Oliver. Co powiesz na mały spacer? - natychmiast się obróciłam i ujrzałam chłopaka, nieco starszego ode mnie, może miał czternaście, piętnaście lat lat? -E... No, jasne – odpowiedziałam onieśmielona. Tak więc zaczął mnie oprowadzać. Opowiedział historię tego miejsca, które ponoć nazywało się Obozem Herosów. Oliver wytłumaczył mi, że mieszkają tu dzieciaki, które są herosami – czyli w połowie śmiertelnikami, a w połowie bogami. Uczą się one szermierki, łucznictwa, walki włócznią, tropienia, zapasów i tym podobnych rzeczy. Kiedy spytałam się, po co to wszystko, chłopak odrzekł krótko: -By przeżyć. -Aha, czyli bez miecza zginą, co? - zakpiłam (niezbyt szczerze, bo przecież wiem z włąsnego doświadczenia,że to prawda...), jednak Oliver był całkowicie poważny. -Owszem. Wiesz... musimy bronić się przed potworami. Gdy jesteśmy poza obozem, one nas wyczuwają i przychodzą, by... no, zjeść Nas, krótko mówiąc. Dlatego musimy umieć walczyć. Te miecze, sztylety, oszczepy i groty strzał... są one z niebiańskiego spiżu, czyli bardzo rzadkiego metalu, który pozwala zabić bestie – nie wiedzieć czemu, gdy to powiedział, poczułam się dziwnie urażona – A jak dotkniemy ich tą klingą... - to mówiąc, wyciągnął przypięty do pasa miecz i wskazał na groźnie wyglądające ostrze – One wyparowują, a dusze wracają do Tartaru. -Do czego? -Do... Tartaru. Nikt tak naprawdę nie wie, jak to miejsce wygląda. Większość z Nas myśli, że to wielka pustka. Tylko Annabeth Chase i Percy Jackson tam byli... - byłam pewna, że kiedyś już słyszałam te imiona – ale oni nie lubią o tym opowiadać. -I ŻADEN śmiertelnik nie wyszedł stamtąd żywy? - spytałam, wstrząśnięta. -Oprócz tej dwójki, żaden. To królestwo potworów, i nawet jeśli jakoś wciągało herosów – Oliver wzdrygnął się – to już nigdy nie wracali. -A poza potworami ktoś tam mieszka? -Tak, tytani, giganci, i tym podobni... Dlaczego pytasz? -Nie wiem. Ale... czy przypadkiem jacyś bogowie nie żyją w tym miejscu? -Nie, bogowie nie lubią się tam zbliżać, nawet sam Hades, władca umarłych nie podchodzi zbyt blisko do Tartaru. To niemożliwe. Możemy iść dalej? Niechętnie przytaknęłam. Kiedy doszliśmy do tych dziwacznych kolorowych budowli, chłopak znowu się rozgadał. -Każdy domek ma własnego boga i w nim mieszkają jego dzieci. Na przykład, ten z roślinami na ścianach należy do Demeter, bogini rolnictwa, a ten wielki na samym końcu do Zeusa, króla bogów, a obok niego do Hery, chociaż ten to akurat jest pusty... -Dlaczego tam nikogo nie ma? -Hera, jako bogini małżeństwa, nie może mieć romansów ze śmiertelnikami. Jakby to ująć... to specjalność jej męża. -To niesprawiedliwe. -Taki już jej los – Olivier wzruszył ramionami. -Ja też mam domek? -Jasne. -W takim razie, który jest mój? - zapytałam z ciekawością. -Jeszcze nie wiadomo. Na razie pomieszkasz u Hermesa, bo jako bóg podróżników, musi przyjąć każdego w swoje progi. Ty mi wyglądasz na... hm, trzynaście lat? Czternaście? W takim razie twój boski rodzic pewnie uzna Cię za niedługo i wtedy zostaniesz przydzielona do właściwego domku. No, chyba, że jesteś córką Hermesa. Powiedz, kto jest Twoim śmiertelnym rodzicem? Ojciec, czy matka? I znów klapa! Nie mam ochoty dłużej ukrywać brak pamięci, więc chyba mu powiem... -Szczerze? Ja... Nie pamiętam i... - Ugryzłam się w język – Wychowałam się w Domu Dziecka. - zastanawiałam się, skąd przyszło mi to do głowy. Oliver przypatrywał mi się przez chwilę w milczeniu. -To się czasem zdarza. Półbogowie często mają zwariowane życie. Przykro mi. Pomyślałam, że to okropnie puste słowa. Jak ludzie śmieją tak mówić? Byłam pewna, że Oliver nie czuł szczerego współczucia, ale nie chciał mnie urazić, mówiąc, że mu to wisi. W końcu, kogo obchodzi los nowo poznanej dziewczyny? To nie jego sprawa. Z przygnębieniem uświadomiłam sobie, że większość ludzi jest taka – usiłuje stworzyć sztuczną wersje pomocnego i dobrego siebie, podczas gdy w środku jest pusty, okropny, zniszczony. A słowa ,,Przykro mi” zdecydowanie utwierdziły mnie w tym przekonaniu. A jeśli on rzeczywiście mówi prawdę? Jeśli ubolewa nad moim losem, a uśmiech miał zasłonić rosnącą w jego piersi dziurę o nazwie ,,Współczucie”? Przecież nie można wszystkich ludzi wciskać do jednego worka. Jedni w dupie mają Twoje samopoczucie. Innym zależy, by poznać odpowiedź na codzienne, niczym nie wyróżniające się pytanie ,,Jak leci?”. Może rzeczywiście nowo poznany chłopak należy do tej mniejszej, lecz znacznie lepszej grupy społeczeństwa? Poczułam wstyd, przypominając sobie, że sądziłam zaledwie przed parowa chwilami, że jego słowa są puste. Z całą pewnością nie! Och, tylko jak mu o tym powiedzieć... Jeszcze bardziej się zawstydziłam, zdając sobie sprawę, że rozważam w głowie dwa słowa: ,,Przykro mi”. To głupie! Na pewno moje teorie są... Urwałam w połowie myśl, zdając sobie z przykrością sprawę, że Oliver wpatruje się we mnie. Nie do końca pamiętałam, o czym toczyła się nasza dyskusja zanim zaczęłam te dziwne rozważania. Postanowiłam grać w bezpieczniejsze karty i zrobiłam to, co przystoi każdej niezbyt ogarniętej dziewczynie. A mianowicie – uśmiechnęłam się głupio i postanowiłam udawać wiecznie uroczą. -Taaak... Ojej! Ale gapa ze mnie! Nie przedstawiłam Ci się. Na szczęście moje imię pamiętam doskonale – oznajmiłam ze śmiechem – Jestem Amy. Chyba mi uwierzył. W duchu cieszyłam się z mojego genialnego koloru włosów, który czyni cuda. -To cudownie się składa, panno Amy! - zażartował chłopka - A ja jestem Oliver, syn Apollina. Mieszkam w tym złotym domku, o tam – pokazał palcem – A tak w ogóle, miło mi panią poznać. -Mi Pana również – zapewniłam słodkim uśmieszkiem i z zawstydzeniem uświadomiłam sobie, iż był on całkowicie szczery. -O kurcze! Która już godzina! - wykrzyknął, spoglądając na zegarek – Ja muszę lecieć na łucznictwo. A ty rozgość się w domku nr jedenaście! - i odbiegł. Zrobiło mi się trochę smutno, że sobie poszedł, ale tylko przez chwilę. Niepewnym krokiem zbliżałam się do drewnianego domku, który wyglądał na dość stary. Nad drzwiami namalowana lub laska, wokół której owinięte były węże. Ostrożnie zapukałam i weszłam. W środku było ponad dwadzieścia łóżek, z czego prawie większość wyglądała na zajęte. W środku siedziało z dziesięć nastolatków. Jeden z nich, gdy mnie zobaczył, natychmiast się podniósł z uśmiechem. -Cześć! To ty jesteś ta nowa, no nie? To widać. Uznana, czy nieokreślona? - spytał. -No... nie wiem, kto jest moim rodzicem. - wyznałam, mając nadzieję, że o to mu chodziło. -Czyli nieokreślona – chłopak westchnął – Szkoda. A jakby co, jestem Travis, a ty? -Amy – odpowiedziałam niepewnie. -W kącie jest wolne łóżko – poinformowała mnie jakaś dziewczyna – Na pewno spędzisz tu miłe chwile – stwierdziła z ironią. -Na pewno – przytaknęłam niepewnie. Można by pomyśleć, że wszystko było w porządku. Można pomyśleć, że wkrótce dane mi będzie zapomnieć o Patricku i poczuciu winy, o moim imieniu, o Imerze... Było naprawdę w porządku. Owszem, ale do czasu, gdy usłyszałam w głowie straszliwie mroźny głos... Głos znany mi podczas walki z harpiami: ,,Zabij ich dla mnie, Aimo, zabij ich wszystkich! W końcu to jest Twoje przeznaczenie, córko Nocy''."'' Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach